New Generation of Riders Appear!
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode introduces the concept of the Genesis Driver, Sonic Arrow, and the Energy Lockseeds, as well as Takatora Kureshima's first transformation into his new form, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin. Also debuting are the Kurokage Troopers. Synopsis Kota and Mitsuzane attempt to warn the Beat Riders about Yggdrasill's manipulation, only to find that Yggdrasill is deploying Kurokage Troopers to silence anyone who knows the truth as Zangetsu uses a new belt model. Meanwhile, Mai encounters the mysterious girl who resembles her. Plot After reviewing what they have learned of the Yggdrasill Corporation using them and the other Armored Riders, Kota and Mitsuzane choose not to transform for a while. However, an Inves attack forces Kota to transform in order protect a group of girls from the Inves before he and Mitsuzane observe Yggdrasill's new security force, the Kurokage Troopers, destroy all traces of Helheim Forest's flora after the nearby crack closes. At Drupers, believing Zangetsu might try to silence anyone who knows about the Yggdrasill Corporation's secrets, Mitsuzane convinces Kota not to tell anyone of what they have learned until they know more of the company's intentions. Although Mitsuzane also attempts to convince him to discard his Sengoku Driver so not to play into the company's hand, Kota refuses, as he believes that it is the only means to fight the Inves. After watching Gaim defeat a group of high class Inves, Mitsuzane becomes conflicted. Elsewhere, Mai finds Kaito at a place where the Takatsukasa family shrine once stood before the Yggdrasill Corporation tore it and the surrounding forest down. She reveals to Kaito that she was the shrine maiden and tells him of her ideals before he scoffs them and leaves. Just after Kaito leaves her, Mai encounters the mysterious girl who tells her to forget about Kota and Kaito and leave the city while she is still in control of her fate. In the events that follow, after his defeat by Team Baron, Hase finds himself abandoned by his Raid Wild teammates. Jonouchi begins to work at the Charmant, hoping to align himself with Oren as Armored Riders, but Oren is still too enamoured with Zangetsu. Meanwhile, at the Yggdrasill Corporation's hologram room, Takatora is satisfied with the final testing of his new Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed. As the perfected Armored Rider Zangetsu Shin, Takatora tells Sengoku that the Beat Riders have now served their purpose. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange **Baron: ***Banana **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43 . The following episodes had taken a Christmas hiatus and returned to TV in time for the new year. *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Rider: Zangetsu **Lockseeds: LS-04 Melon, ELS-04 Melon Energy *This episode begins the Yggdrasill Saga, the second story arc of the series. *This is the first episode of the series where Gaim uses a Rider Kick in Orange Arms. *Ten Kurokage Troopers are shown at the beginning, the most ever shown at a single time. External links Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode Category:New Year Episode Category:Episodes